


tkg secret santa 2015- hidekane

by SydAustralia101



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:37:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5495720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydAustralia101/pseuds/SydAustralia101





	tkg secret santa 2015- hidekane

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alexanderotis47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexanderotis47/gifts).



[](http://s1382.photobucket.com/user/SydAustralia101/media/121515%20hidekane%20secret%20santa_zpsfrkwceez.png.html)


End file.
